


Where The Light Is

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Afternoon musings? not really, Crazy, F/M, Nobody needs a hug this time. i think, Sometimes lovely is a little insane, angstish, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: possible very minor psychological triggers. probably none but better safe than sorry (shut up tony)</p><p> </p><p>There's a tranquility in knowing that people recognize what they fear.</p><p>And that the fear makes them at once alert with clarity and clouded by judgment.</p><p>It can be used to your advantage.</p><p>Or it can ruin you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Light Is

**Author's Note:**

> its been too long, but i'm back guys!!
> 
> seems i'm coming back to one-shots; series give me too many blocks. so chasing the inevitable is probably on a long hiatus now.
> 
> WARNING: very unlikely psychological triggers  
> probably not though
> 
> this fic was a bit hard to write, but it's worth it
> 
> gimme some love if you enjoyed!! XOXO

If I had a nickel for every time someone told me I was crazy.

Well let's just say I have a shitload of nickels.

Eight to be exact.

There's a tranquility in knowing that people recognize what they fear.

And that the fear makes them at once alert with clarity and clouded by judgment.

It can be used to your advantage.

Or it can ruin you.

 

“Crazy is as crazy does, they say.

Are you crazy?”

 

“What do you think?” Clint asked.

“I'm asking you,” you replied haughtily with just a hint of facetiousness.

“I think everyone's a little crazy.” Don't you? His voice echoed without needing the words

Amen.

But you tilted your head to the side and merely smiled.

 

“I think we're done for today,” he spoke with authority

No one gave you orders. Not even from the king. Your king.

As if reading your mind, Clint commented in a simply rhetorical way, "You miss him, don't you?

And the truth is, you did.

But crazy people don't tell the truth do they?

Or if they do, they spin it to their liking right?

Helpless to their whims.

Or empowered by them.

 

Maybe all this overthinking is what qualified you as insane.

Criminally so.

Or maybe it made you who you are.

 

Fuck it.

 

“Mr. Barton?”

“Yes (yn)?”

“If I may have a request.”

“Name it and I'll see what I can do.”

“Alright Mr. Barton.”

“It's Clint remember?”

“I'm afraid the nature of the request warrants a certain, civility if you will.”

“I apologize if things have seemed uncivil,” he remarked slyly.

“Formality, then.”

 

“A kiss.”

 

“Hmm?” Even the assassin was taken unaware.

Crazy is as crazy does isn't it.

Are the people who tell you you're crazy the ones who sees themselves in you

Or.. The ones who can't?

Those who think it but don't say so you could care less about.

Thoughts are nothing if not voiced.

Your king would beg to differ .

If he could beg.

The two of you were similar in that aspect.

 

“Well?”

“Do you acquiesce to my request?”

“I don't…” he trailed off, uncertain for just a moment.

“Please?”

That was the farthest you'd ever go.

“I'm afraid I'll have to refuse this time,” he played.

And you smiled.

It was nice.

 

“I'll see you then, Clint. Good evening.”

“It's still afternoon.”

“Not anymore.”

 

The lights turned off as he blinked and was returned to the bright white halls that surrounded you.

And you fell into the embrace of the padded walls.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO
> 
> leave a comment if you liked!!
> 
> random ramblings:
> 
> it looks so fucking short now, but it took a long time to write o_O
> 
> there will probably be a sequel to this. in time. if so...
> 
> quick poll 1: clint or loki?
> 
> quick poll 2: when did you realize you were talking about loki?
> 
> i'd probably have a hell of a lot more than 8 quarters... but it's a reference to someone awesome ;)
> 
> yes, lovely's in the asylum. she's a bit craycray you see. but what's this about loki and why is clint interviewing her? 
> 
> ALL THESE QUESTIONS THAT ARE DYING TO BE ANSWERED!!!
> 
> gimme your thoughts/predictions on what she's doing there- and how she got this way ;)
> 
> by the way imagine the lights shutting off a la classic horror movie. it's like right after you say not anymore, the lights slam shut and clint appears outside the room with only the sterile walls looking back at him. muahaha.
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
